Plug-in hybrid-electric and battery electric vehicles typically include an electric charging system that utilizes a rechargeable battery. The rechargeable battery can be configured to receive a charge or be recharged from an external power source, such as for example, a standard household outlet. Energy stored in the rechargeable battery can be used to propel the vehicle. One drawback of such conventional systems is a lack of feedback to a user of the vehicle regarding a state of charge of the rechargeable battery during recharging as well as a state of other vehicle conditions.
Thus, while the recharging systems have generally worked for their intended purpose, there remains a need for continuous improvement in the relevant art.